Hai Sensei
by Blackarrow179
Summary: What if Kakashi never fell into his pit of despair and thus becoming a social outcast, a dead friend's words giving him the conviction he needs to teach team 7 the bloody path of a shinobi. Will they add to his legend? End the pain that the village's ninja systems create? Or will their childish morales, thirst for vengeance and desperate need for attention shackle them to failure?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prelude

_There his body hanged, shadows swaying almost mockingly in the moonlight. This is the result of breaking the rules of what a shinobi's whole being is, the true purpose being that of a tool for the village's chessboard. Ninjas who could not kill their hearts all meet the same ending._

"_Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum" His voice and face clear even now, age never dulling the memory that ultimately saved Kakashi from the deep pits of depression._

_Because what if Kakashi never turned himself into a social outcast, never let team 7 down and became an even greater legend. A shinobi who trained the next generation to be the ones who finally raised above the mould and surpassed the broken ninja system._

An eraser fell to the floor.

Clunk.

"My first impression of team 7? I don't like any of you" said Kakashi, the words laced with utter disinterest. "Naruto! I told you he wouldn't fall for a cheap trick like that!, he's a Jounin! " exclaimed Sakura before punching him on the head. "Ouch! what was that for Sakura-chan! Jounin or not I was sure he was going to fall for it, Iruka Sensei did..." the indignant Naruto cried. "Once a dobe always a dobe" uttered Sasuke, face devoid of any emotion. "Teme!"

Poof!

Suddenly all three academy graduates felt the vibrations of three kunai impacting the ground just by their feet. "All three of you would be dead by now should I had been an enemy ninja, too blinded by your pathetic arguing to be aware of what's around you." Killing intent washed over the trio. "Do you think that being a ninja is a game? open your eyes you fools! for those who follow the shinobi's path deal and pay in the blood of their foes and allies." The killing intent was retracted, the graduates gasping as they struggled to regain their composure and force down the primitive impulse to flee. "Now meet me at the rooftop as fast as you can, if you can manage even that" Kakashi disappeared by body flicker, leaving leaves swaying in the air around him.

"We bet-better hurry Sasuke-kun, Naruto" Sakura said, her voice cracking. "Hn." Uttered the stoic Uchiha, his clan pride demanding him to keep his voice cool and collected. For if he couldn't keep it together against the legendary copy cat ninja, what chance would he have against his ultimate goal.

_A pink haired civilian girl with a silly crush, a knucklehead with no respect for authority and the most powerful of the Bijuu sealed within him plus an unstable Uchiha who would stand no chance of passing a psyche exam. They were not at all nearly the level required of Genin, but alas this is peacetime and with it the Hokage has grown soft, the rules lax compared to the Genin factory the academy had to be during the last shinobi war. _

Three out of breath children appeared before him.

"Pathetic."

*_Author's Note:_

_After years of reading Naruto fanfiction I figured it would be fun to try my hand at writing my own. This story will be written with mostly Kakashi's point of view in mind with team 7 being semi-main characters. With the inspiration of Genius Sensei and many other fanfiction I hope that my own twist on Kakashi being a serious sensei prove to be nearly as high quality. _

_Hopefully updates will be consistent for you, at least by the time I have published this chapter I will already be two ahead. _

_Big thanks to Novrier for his review, putting my attention to Kakashi's unlikely use of four shadow clones, I have edited it to something more believable. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – To beat the odds**

The rooftop was generally a peaceful place, especially during Konoha's bright summers. The birds chirped their melodies and all the trees swayed to the slow waltz of the wind. One could easily spend the day watching the village here, leaning carefree against its safety rails. This peace would not last long.

"Pathetic"

"That's not fai-" The blond haired boy was suddenly booted from behind, tumbling down the rough stone steps below his feet before coming to a stop. He tried to lift his head, ready to protest. Harsh knee bone was pushed into his back. "Should you have been from another village and have spoke back to your military superior your sensei would not be nearly as lenient as me"

Kakashi then sighed before chucking Naruto at the other two academy graduates, causing the three to tumble to the ground. "The three of you need a lot of work before I can even deem you as ninja, at the moment you're undisciplined and possess none of the qualities that Genin should have. I should send you all back to the academy." The Uchiha bristled. This was unfair! did he not know who he was?! "Then send them losers back! why should I, the last of the Uchiha be held back by the dobe and fan girl!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura's face became downcast. "Maa, you're right." said Kakashi "Why should I, an elite Jounin of Konoha waste my time with three academy graduates when I could just go back to whatever I want to do?" "But thats not the same!" Sasuke said "But it is. just like you said, us betters shouldn't bother right?" The Uchiha's perfect composure was then shattered and he began to violently stride towards the copy cat ninja. Sakura gasped.

Slam!

Sasuke groaned. Impossible! he didn't even see him move?! Kakashi painfully restrained his arms behind his back with just one hand. Naruto sniggered at his humiliation. "You! laughing at what should be your team mate, your comrade! weren't you the deadlast of the academy? the one who scraped the barrel with your pass and was fooled by just nice words and attention into stealing the scroll of seals!." Naruto's grin slipped, his feelings hurt. Would Kakashi treat him like most of the village? a travesty for even existing? Kakashi then released Sasuke.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum" Kakashi said. "It is the will of fire that unites the village, the strong protect and help the weak" Kakashi stared at Sasuke "alongside our comrades, all unifying and working together to protect our precious people." Kakashi watched as Naruto then dejectedly started walking towards Sasuke, offering his hand "Sensei is right, we're a team now. I shouldn't of laughed at you at all, I'm sorry" The sun kissed boy repented. With wide eyes and a quick glance at Kakashi, Sasuke eventually accepted the help.

_Better. They're finally getting it now, well the two boys atleast. But we can figure out a way of sorting that out soon enough._

Looking at Kakashi and taking his silence as acceptance of his apology Naruto exclaimed "So we're Genin now, does that mean we get to learn cool jutsu!?" Kakashi almost, just almost, felt bad about what was about to happen next. "Nope, you might of passed the academy exam but you're not Genin yet_" .Three _"What!" the three Genin hopefuls shouted in unison. Ah, how he enjoys this part. He grinned. "You didn't think passing an exam nearly everyone with some sort of sense gets through was enough did you? Only so many make it to Genin each year." Three faces gazed upon him with indignation. His eye crinkled."Meet me at training ground 3 tomorrow; 2am sharp."

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Man I've got to learn that jutsu! it's so cool!" Naruto shouted. "Thats if we even pass the test, baka! But I'm sure Sasuke-kun has worked it all out on how to pass, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura swooned. The rooftop was empty. "Oh" Sakura muttered sadly. Now was his chance! "Hey Sakura-chan, how about we get some ramen at Ichiraku! Who needs the teme anyways when you have me!" "Damn it Naruto for the last time no!" Smack!. Sakura then marched off home, leaving Naruto on the floor with a painful bump on his head. Naruto began to cry anime tears. "Whaa! I was sure it was going to work this time!"

Unknown to the three Genin, Kakashi had been watching from the next rooftop. He knew he had his work cut out if he was to turn the three of them into true shinobi. Starting with their attitudes to one another._ I wonder if this is how Minato sensei felt with Obito, Rin and me? I wonder, what would you do? Sensei?_

In the hokage tower, a pipe was being lit. The smoke climbing above the burning tobacco leaving a wispy trail that floated to the ceiling. "Report Kakashi" spoke the third hokage showing the face that all the village knows and associates as the kind grandfather. The room itself was cozy with oil paintings of his predecessors placed neatly against the walls gleaming in the evening sun who's rays casted a warm orange upon them from the was merely an illusion, designed to allows guests to let their guard down. For hidden in the shadows Kakashi sensed at least 3 members of the Anbu, the elite of the elite.

"The children have no sense of teamwork nor situational awareness since they're preoccupied with their pathetic arguing. I have a deadlast too busy pining for a fan girl who's eyes are only for the Uchiha's heir who whilst may be the rookie of the year and the cream of the crop amongst the academy graduates suffers from a clear superiority complex and is unwilling to properly associate with his team." Kakashi said. " My opinion of them so far is that they would be dead within the hour of leaving Konoha's walls."

"Which is why I trust you, of all the Jounin, to teach them Kakashi" Sarutobi smiled. "You hold no prejudices against the boy the village treat as the demon fox, nor favoritism for Sasuke that would hinder the progress of the other two wards in your care." Kakashi frowned "That may be so hokage-sama but I recommend sending them all back for remedial training, they're not ready"

The hokage stopped smiling, eyes sparkling with a glint of sadness. "The council demands results, they hover like vultures ready to unsurp any power that they can off me. Do what you can, Kakashi, but as much as I hate to say this we need to keep them happy and also prove to the other nations that we are still standing strong. That despite the Kyubbi incident we still have the strength to protect our walls from our oppurtunistic enemies." The fire shadow then sighed.

"Team 7 must shed their innocence soon, destroy their hearts to become the next legendary three, striking fear from the shadows. Become the horror story that mothers tell unruly children at night. Whatever it may cost them."

_*Authors Note:_

_So here we have it, I have something original cooked up for their exam which I hope you all enjoy. I will be roughly following cannon untill we get to the timeskip however stuff like Wave and the Chunnin exams will have a twist as I find no pleasure in rehashing the same stuff we've all read a million times. Big thank you once again to Novrier for mentioning about the 4 shadow clones in the first chapter. This has been amended._


End file.
